It's Only Just Begun
by luvnstuff15
Summary: Astro wins a contest for a trip to Amity. When he arrives, he doesn't fit in, no one likes him, he's alone. Phantom doesn't seem to like him either, but when Vlad sets his sights on Astro, can Danny put aside their differences and help save him?


****

**Hey everyone! Since I have become bored with my other story I've decided to start writing this one. :)**

* * *

**Don't worry, I haven't quit it, I just don't feel like writing it for the time being. I'll finish it when I get the inspiration. :) So, don't worry. I have up to Chapter 6 written out already, so I'll update it every....uh.....60 days. :)**

* * *

**It's an Astro Boy crossover with Danny Phantom, since those are my two most favorite heroes. :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Astro Boy. :)**

**Please read and review! It really helps me with my writing.**

**If you guys see any mistakes or any type of grammatical errors whatsoever then please don't hesitate to ask me. **

**Thanks in advance. :)**

**This is more leaning onto Astro than it is onto Danny, but it's still in third-person. Don't worry, it won't be ALL about him, but it's from more or less about kinda sorta from about him. Kinda like the book _Uglies _by Scott Westerfeld. It's in third person but it's from Tally's POV.**

**So, please enjoy. :)**

**Kwan's name is spelled 'Kwan' not 'Quan'. I know because I Wikied it. :) Sooo..... for those who like it spelled the other way. I fixed it to all "Kwan"'s. :P**

**Please, anyone who has spotted and errors in spelling, I would appreciate it if you tell me so I can correct the error. Thanks is advance. :)**

* * *

Contest

* * *

"Toby! Toby, wake Up!" called Dr. Tenma from the end of the staircase in their home. He stared into the hallway as he waited for a response from Astro.

Astro just groaned. He rolled over in bed. He didn't need sleep, because he was a robot, but it felt nice for him to lie down and close his eyes. Though he did sleep, there was no need for it.

"Toby Tenma! UP! NOW!"

Astro obeyed. He sat up and adjusted his eyes to see everything clearly. Astro didn't want to get up, mostly because this was the first day he had had a chance to lie down and rest. Life can get pretty hectic when you're a hero. He set the blankets on fire when he rocketed out of bed. "AH! Dad! Fi-"

"What?" his father shouted back, a worried tone in his voice. He seemed to be more cautious now that Astro had complete control over hi robotic abilities.

Well, for the most part, anyway.

"N-nothing!" Astro quickly called back. He searched for a fire extinguisher to no prevail. What kind of a room has no fire extinguisher in it?

His screen flickered. "Huh?" he quickly read what it said. _Automatic halon enabled._

Astro's right arm transformed to where it looked as if it were a cannon, but instead of energy beams, cold, thick air flew out of his arm and all around the room. He screamed as he flew into the opposite wall of his room, taking out any heat in the room, along with any fire.

Astro's 'cannon' reverted back to an arm as he fell onto his back on the floor. He laid there for a moment before his father burst into the room.

"What's happening! I heard yelling!" his father asked, scanning the area to make sure nothing was putting his son in danger. He breathed a sigh of defeat when he saw his scorched son's bed.

"Toby, how many times have I told you NOT to get out of bed using your rockets? It's not-"

"Human?" Astro finished sadly. He sat up and looked down at his bright red boots. The soles had closed up and now they resembled _only_ boots.

"I was going to say 'safe'," replied his father. He knelt beside Astro and hugged his head and neck. Astro groaned as he was hug-attacked by his father.

"Dad!" he moaned playfully. They both began laughing as Dr. Tenma began to gently wrestle his son to the ground. Astro grabbed his father's wrist and twisted it to the point of his father yelping from shock and pain.

"OK, OK, OK. I give. Mercy!" his father playfully begged. Astro let go of him.

"Heh, I guess I _am_ getting stronger everyday." Astro said, slightly laughing.

"Well, that's how I programmed you. To adapt." said Tenma as he stood up and dusted himself off. Astro stood up as well and looked at his father.

"Alright, well I guess it's time for you to go to school." said Dr. Tenma as he began to walk out of Astro's room. "Get dressed. Hurry."

Astro went searching through his closet. There were so many different outfits he could choose from, he didn't know which one to pick! He continued to pull out shirts and study them.

Finally, he found the perfect outfit: A white crew-neck with one set of thin red and blue lines going down his left side. A pair of blue jeans that were torn and burned at the cuffs. To top it all off, he had a light blue sweater to go with it.

Astro looked in the mirror. He saw what everyone else saw: a regular boy.

"Nice design, Dad." he mumbled happily to himself.

It was weird, having all of Toby's- the REAL Toby's- emotions and memories. That he has the mind of a kid who is now dead. It kinda creeped out Astro. He shuddered thinking about it.

"OK! I'm ready to get going!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh! Master Toby! I'm very pleased to know that you are safe and sound. I everything alright in your room?" asked Orrin as Astro ran by.

"Yeah! All good!" Atro stopped running, skidding on the floor for a few seconds. He smiled slyly and turned to Orrin. "You might wanna make my bed, though." Astro said as he turned and ran again.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Class! Settle down now! Everyone! I have an important announcement." said Mr. Moustachio. He tried to calm the class down.

Kids were laughing, throwing paper balls, talking, drawing, or reading. Overall, it was chaos.

Astro walked in, holding onto his backpack.

The class stopped everything and looked at him.

"Uh, hi...guys." he said, slightly squinting and waving at everyone.

The entire class stared for a moment longer then returned to whatever it was they were doing.

Astro walked to his seat in the back.

"CLASS!"

Everyone went silent.

Mr. Moustachio began to speak once more. "Now, many of you know about the exchange trip. Well, we haven't been able to choose who should go, b-"

"Send Toby! We don't need a genius in our class!"

"No! Why don't we send you? You're a pain!"

"Nuh-uh! I wanna go!"

"No! ME!"

"Sir, I think I should go!"

"No! I should!"

Everyone began to shout out as to why they should be the one to go on the trip.

Astro just rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to do this. He hated doing these things because everyone always knew he would be the one to win, whatever it was. They all liked him, but then they all hated him. Everyone was his friend, but everyone was his enemy.

Atsro raised his hand. "Mr. Moutachio?"

"Yes, Toby?"

The class fell silent as Astro began to speak.

"I was wondering what you will be doing for the decision on who should go."

The teacher cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I have decided that the only way to decide who should go is to have an Essay Contest."

The class let out groans and cheers at the same time.

"And what is the essay supposed to be on, sir?"

"Here, I'm sending you all the Rules and Regulations for the contest. They should appear on your screens any minute now."

Over two dozen _pings_ went off over the course of two seconds.

Astro took his Flash Drive out of the side of his desk and placed it in his pocket. He didn't know if there were any USB slots on his arms or legs, so he left it in his pocket. Astro read over the Rules at an inhuman pace, so he had no reason to pay attention any longer.

"Hmm... an essay on our favorite scientist or out favorite robot. So many choices, so many choices." Astro said a little louder than he thought.

"Yeah, I know right? I mean, I could do one on your dad, or one on that robot kid that everyone talks about." said the boy beside him.

"Y-yeah. I guess. B-but I-I think that it's not such a good idea to do one on that robot boy." Astro said, slightly frightened.

"Yeah. Hey, now that I think of it, you look kinda like him."

Astro cringed.

"I-I do? Th-that's weird. No-nobody has said that to me b-before you did." Atro mentally slapped himself for talking so insecure. The only other time he had sounded more insecure than this was when he was with Cora on the hood of the car on the Surface.

"Oh. Well, I think you do. Well, your hair does. You got those little horns like him." said the boy. He grabbed the lower 'horn' on Astro's head and flicked it downward. He made a _boing_ sound as it flew back up.

"Hey! Quit! And it's not a horn, it's gel." Astro said defensively. He covered his head with his hands as he spoke.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said as he began laughing.

Astro tried to laugh at the boy's joke. He uncovered his head.

"So... when can we start, Mr. Moustachio?" asked a kid on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, I assume you all can start whenever you want. Please everyone, be sure to know that this is for a contest. You don't have to enter if you don't want to!"

The class let out a few "okay"'s and "yes, sir"'s.

"Now. The alarm will sound in a few moments. Everyone, have a nice day!"

As if on cue, the bells to end school rang out. The entire class jumped out of their seats and walked, ran, and a select few jumped on hover boards and hovered out.

Astro smiled. "Bet none of them can fly out like I can." he mumbled.

* * *

"Everyone, I know you are all aware of the exchange student who will be coming to Casper High in the next few days, I'm sure of." Mr. Lancer said in his dead, cold tone he always spoke to the class in.

"This is just great! Another new kid for me to pound on!" shouted Dash to his friend Kwan. They both began to laugh.

"Ugh, I hate new kids. They are always too happy and wanting to make friends." Sam muttered to Danny.

"Oh, relax Sam. We're going to steer clear of whoever it is. I can promise you that. We won't get involved with anyone new. We've learned out lesson of trying to make friends with people who are new."

"Well, at least Sam does." Tucker added. He chuckled at his joke.

Sam punched his arm. "Knock it off, Tucker!" she threatened.

"Yeah, Sam's right. You shouldn't say that to her. he may get her feelings hurt." Danny said.

Tucker and Danny both began to laugh at Danny's 'joke'.

"Now, I will be passing out your study guides for the test on Thursday." Mr. Lancer said as he handed four or five sheets of paper for every row to pass back.

Dash turned around and looked at Danny. "Here, nerd." he crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it at Danny's head. He laughed as Danny leaned out of his chair to pick it up. Dash looked at Kwan and nodded.

Kwan kicked Danny's chair and he fell over.

"AAH!" Danny hit his head on the floor.

Everyone in class began to laugh.

Sam slapped Tucker's head. "Okay, I'll stop." he said, putting his hat back on his head. He smiled again as he watched Danny scramble back into his chair.

"Hey, why don't you try and stay awak during class, Fen-tonio."

"Dash, why don't you just-"

Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. He looked up at her, then back at Dash.

"Never mind."

The bell rang.

Everyone in class got up to leave as Mr. Lancer shouted to them on how they needed to "sleep in fear".

* * *

Danny opened his locker.

"Hey Danny." Sam greeted as he began to rummage through it.

"Ugh, I hate it when Dash does that."

"Danny, just give it a bit more time. I'm sure he'll stop after a few days." Sam said, leaning against the locker beside Danny's.

"Sam he's been at it since the first day of school! He didn't stop then, he's not gonna top now. Just forget about it, okay?"

"But-"

A blue whisp of air left Danny' mouth. He clamped it hut and looked around to make sure no one saw what had happened.

"I guess we'll talk later." Sam said. She screamed 'ghost' and ran down the hall.

The students in the hallway screamed along with her and ran.

Danny ran into the nearest supply closet and turned into Phantom. He flew out and into the hallway. Sam and Tucker came running into the hallway from the way am had led the people out of. She as holding the Fenton Thermus, with Tucker having his PDA out in case it were Skulker trying to capture Danny again. Both were in a fighting stance.

"No ghost. Maybe it was a false alarm." Tucker suggested after scanning the area and seeing nothing.

"No. My Ghost Sense doesn't just go off. It had a reason to. Something triggers it. Always."

"Yeah, Tucker. Danny's right. Some kind of ghost is in here, we just don't know where."

"Well, I don't see any ghost in here, do you Sam?" Tucker asked, moving his free arm around the hallway, as if he were showing her the coolest thing in the world.

"Hmm..that's so weird." Danny said as he landed beside Sam.

A shadow was creeping beside the lockers, unnoticed by the three teens.

Tucker looked to his right when he saw something through his peripheral vision.

"SAM WATCH OUT!" Tucker shouted. He was too late. The Shadow overcame Sam, pulling her into black nothingness. It fell through the floor.

"Tucker, meet me halfway!" Danny shouted. He turned intangible and sunk through the floor.

Without thinking, Tucker ran to the nearest fire exit and down the stairs to the basement of the school.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**So! First chapter is done with! YAY!!!! I just wanted to let you guys know a few things before I continue to type the rest of this Author's Note.**

**I HAVE NOT bailed on my last story. I will keep writing it, but it won't be as quickly updated as this one. I'd like to finish this story before I go on with that one. And I don't knowwhen that will be, but I know it will possibly be soon.**

**I promised I wouldn't bail on you guys, and I haven't. :)**

**First off, if you watch Astro Boy, in the end, only adults and the kids from the Orphanage are the only ones who saw Astro when he woke up from the help of Z.O.G. :)**

**So, therefore, none of the kids know that Toby and Astro are one and the same.**

**And, everyone, this is just another typical day for Danny, no one really know that he's Phantom. Only him, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker.**

**Sorry if I crush anyone's feelings by making these two unknown.**

**Please read and review!!!! I really appriciate it when you guys do. :)**


End file.
